The Dib Serenedes Tak
by Monochrome Masquerade
Summary: EVEN MORE DATR. Dib asks Tak out in a very long winded and musical way... I think it may have been a better idea in my head.


_Yes, more DATR. Don't shoot me. It's like crack. So, around 1 A.M. last night, I got really bored, and I had "Smother Me" by The Used stuck in my head and...yeah. Since I was too tired to figure out a new reason why Tak was being so nice to the Membranes on DIDN'T have something up her sleeve, let's just say this is how Dib and Tak got together before The DATR NERF War of Doom. 'Kay? 'Kay._

**_Disclaimer_**_: Dib, Tak, Gaz and any other character mentioned in this fic belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. "Smother Me" was written by The Used, so I don't own that either...just read the goddamn story already._

* * *

><p>Tak and Gaz were hanging around at the city park, chatting and relaxing. It was a perfect summer day. The sun was high, but there was a nice breeze that made sure that it didn't get hot. The girls were currently sharing a pretzel, planning out how they were going to get to the Mindless Self Indulgence concert next week. In the current arrangement that they had worked out, Tak would drive them there in her ship, disguise it as a car, and they were good to go.<p>

At this point, though, Dib walked over to the picnic table that they were at.

"Hey, girls," he said, sounding slightly nervous. "What the hell do you want, Dib?" Gaz muttered. "I was just wondering...Tak, would you like to come with me on a walk?" he asked, twiddling his thumbs as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

Tak tried to hold in the smile that immediately wanted to come to her face. She may be banished, but she could at least have dignity. Going around, clinging on some guys arm like a buffoon was _not_ the first thing she wanted to do.

"Sure, Dib," she answered, standing up and trying to keep her normal, proud expression on.

They walked down to the nature trail and in to the woods together, neither saying a word. It was, basically, the very definition of "awkward silence" as they strolled through the forest. _'Man up, Dib!'_ he thought, angry with himself for being so shy around her.

He shouldn't love her. She was an alien, the very species he fought to keep off of planet Earth! Yet, three years after that fateful Valentine's Day, Tak had returned to Earth, labeled as a defect, humiliated, defeated, and rejected by her leaders. She was just a shell of the cunning and secretive woman she once was. Instead, she was quiet, but still had the temper of a wildcat.

"Hey, Tak," he said, stopping in his tracks and breaking the long-held quietness. She turned around to look at him. "Do you...uh...still listen to The Used?" _'This was such a better idea in my head!'_ he thought, panicking.

"Yeah, they're my favorite band. Why do you ask?" Tak questioned, taking a step towards him. "Well, uh, you see..." Dib nervously laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "Are you going to waste my time all day?" she snapped. After the words left her mouth, she realized that she hadn't meant to word it like that. _'MAKE YOUR MOVE! WHO KNOWS WHEN YOU'LL GET ANOTHER CHANCE?_' Dib's inner voice yelled at him.

He then reached his hand out, grabbing Tak's and holding it. Pulling her closer, he encircled his other arm around her waist. Surprisingly, she didn't put up a fight. Her eyes just widened and she blushed. _'DO IT!_' Dib's conscience screamed. He then opened his mouth and began to sing, slow dancing with Tak.

_"Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time_

_Surely you can take some comfort knowing that you're mine_

_Just hold me tight_

_Lay by my side_

_And let me be the one who calls you baby all the time..._

_I've found my place in the world to stare at your face for the rest of my days..._

_Now I can breathe_

_Turn my insides out_

_And smother me_

_Warm and alive_

_I'm all over you_

_Would you smother me?"_

Tak smiled and laughed, placing her other hand on his shoulder as he continued.

"_Let me be the one who never leaves you all alone_

_I hold my breath and loose the feeling that I'm on my own_

_Hold me too tight_

_Stay by my side_

_And let me be the one who calls you baby all the time..._

_I've found my place in the world to stare at your face for the rest of my days..._

_Now I can breathe_

_Turn my insides out_

_And smother me_

_Warm and alive_

_I'm all over you_

_Would you smother me?_

_Smother me, smother me..."_

At this point, Tak began to sing along with him. They both knew the lyrics to this song by heart.

"_When I'm alone, time goes so slow_

_I need you here with me_

_And how my mistakes have made your heart break_

_Still need you here with me_

_So baby I'm, baby I'm here!_

_Now I can breathe_

_Turn my insides out_

_And smother me_

_Warm and alive_

_I'm all over you_

_Would you smother me?_

_Now I can breathe_

_Turn my insides out_

_And smother me_

_Warm and alive_

_I'm all over you_

_Would you smother me?_

_Smother me, smother me..._

_Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time_

_Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time_

_Let me be the one who calls you baby_

_The one who calls you baby..."_

Tak rested her head on his chest. "Did you...did you really mean that?" she asked. "Of course I did," Dib assured her, stroking her back. Without a word, Tak lifted her head up and kissed him. At first, Dib was surprised, but then he realized that this was what he wanted all along. After about six seconds, Tak pulled away. "Do you know how goddamn long I've waited to know that?" she questioned with a tiny giggle. "I don't know, but I've been waiting to tell you for about...six years," Dib responded. "Since fifth grade?" Tak raised a holographic eyebrow.

"Yep, that's it," Dib said with a nod. "You're trying to tell me that it was love at first sight? That's so cheesy, Dib," she laughed. "It wasn't exactly love at first sight, but it was pretty damn close," he defended himself. "Fine, Dib," Tak brushed a lock of his black hair out of his face.

"What do you say we go back?" Dib asked. "We wouldn't want to keep Gaz all alone for such a long time. She's probably wondering if we're getting laid out here or something!" he joked. "Hm. Yeah," Tak agreed. "Oh, and one last thing:"

"What would that be?"

Tak smiled a little. "Nice job, Romeo."

* * *

><p><em>Now wasn't that cute? No? Maybe? Ah, well. Review, because I know you've read this and a review would make me very happy. Do it for the children!<em>


End file.
